Locked In
by bke.21
Summary: Why are the locks on the inside of the room?


**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

 **I request from Jauney boy.**

 **I dont endorse incest IRL. Its a story and fantasy.**

* * *

'And so I said to the mailman. . .' Mom said while no one was listening.

We were having dinner and everyone was enjoying their meal, except for mom. She was talking about everything and no one was interested. Me and my sister kicked each other beneath the table. I didn't like her that much. She was 14, two years younger than me but she was always better at everything.

After everyone was finished mom hadn't had a bite of her food and started to gulp everything in.

'Come on Summer, we don't want to be late!' Said dad to mom.

They were going to some fancy show somewhere north. I hated those times, my sister would always be appointed as "leader of the house." As she would say. She had grown a lot the last few weeks. As if she finally became an adult, or did I just started to see her as one?

I mean, it is kind of wrong to think of your sister as a hot chick. But she was pretty nice to look at. Great body and great breasts. I guessed B cup but I didn't dare to ask, would be a bit weird I suppose. The fact that I thought about it was wrong and I put it out of my head. That, and the fact that she was super annoying.

By the time it was 8 o clock my parents were rushing through the house, screaming stuff at each other. I locked myself in my room to play games. It was cool to have a key to my own room, no one else had one. My mother always got mad if I locked the door, because she couldn't get in to bring my laundry. But I felt like I had my own place, it was nice.

Mom and dad screamed from downstairs: 'We'll be home next week. There's money on the counter. Don't spend it all at once!'

The door slammed shut. Finally alone in my room, I thought. Then I heard a knock on my door.

'What is it? You know you can't come in!' I yelled at her.

'I'm just bringing you some cookies!' She said.

I opened the door, I could go for some of mom's homemade cookies. She always put a lot of chocolate in them. Ruby (my sister) put the cookies on my desk.

'Wow your room is really dirty!' She mockingly said.

'Not as dirty as your underwear!' I replied

'Aw, you are such a loser!' She said and ran to the door.

'Yeah, run away from your problems.'

She stopped and turned around: 'You shouldn't have said that.' She said while locking the door.

'What are you doing? Are you locking us both up in here?'

'I'll hold on to the key, and will go outside when you apologize.'

I looked at her and knew she would only leave if I apologized. So I did.

'See, that wasn't that hard!' She said suddenly very happy. 'I'll leave you to your stupid games now.'

'Crack!' Said the key while Ruby turned it in the lock.

'What was that?' I asked.

Ruby turned around, looked at me and said: 'The . . . Eh . . . Key broke off in the lock.'

'The what?' I screamed. 'That was the only key! Were locked in here.'

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to make a joke. This isn't what's supposed to happen.'

I got up and tried the lock. It wouldn't budge. The key had broken off in the lock. It was kinda like the game I was playing on the computer. But then in real life and with an annoying sister.

'The window!' My sister yelled!

She looked down from my window and returned sad. 'It's too high to jump, right.' I said

'O, my god. We are going to die here!' She said while sitting down.

'Calm down.' I replied 'I've got a secret stash of food in my closet. Don't tell mom and you can have some.'

It was hard to realize, but we had to be here for quite a while. I didn't have a problem with it actually, I had my computer and Xbox here. Enough food to last a week. Nothing could be better I thought. Well, my sister thought a little different about that.

'I'm bored. Do you want to play a game or something?'

'No.'

'But . . .'

'Okay, one game. But then stop nagging okay?' I admittedly said.

After playing a while, we both yawned. 'Well, I'm going to bed.' I said to Ruby.

'But, what about me?'

'You broke my lock, figure something out!'

I laid in bed and looked at my sister. She had pulled together some old sheets and lay on top of them. I felled kind of sorry for her, even if I was still mad at her. So I gave her my second pillow.

The morning came and we both woke up at the same time. 'Morning sis.'

'Morning, bro!' She yawned.

'How about I make us some pancakes, oh wait we can't.'

'Stop joking about it, I said I'm sorry!'

'Yeah, your right. We're both in here so we might as well make the best of it.' I said.

We ate some twinkies for breakfast and I offered her to play against me on my Xbox. She refused and began to read some magazines.

We were quiet for quite a while. I almost forgot she was there, when she said: 'I have to pee.'

'Well . . . Eh . . . Pee out of the window, I've done it once!'

'You what? And eww, no I can't do that you know, I'm a girl.'

I looked around my room for something that could function as a toilet.

'Here, pee in this.' I handed her an old bowl.

She looked at me: 'I can't pee while you are here.'

'Well, I can't go anywhere else now, can I.' I laughed.

'Okay, then don't look.

I sat at my desk. Facing away from her, but I heard all the sounds. Her pants unzipping, her panties slipping down. The faint noise of pee streaming out of her.

'I cannot believe I just did that in front of you.' She shamefully said.

She put the bowl in the corner. 'Were gonna need that bowl later I guess.'

'Well, what do you want to do?

The evening came again. We both had peed in the bowl and joked about how this experience made our bond as brother as sister better. Now we both laid in bed, my sister in her made up bed. I couldn't sleep and turned around a lot. She must have heard it because she asked:

'Do you miss jerking off?'

'What!' I gasped. 'Why do you ask that?

'Well, I sleep next to you, and these walls are not so thick you know.' She said while making a sound with her hand resembling the noise it made when I jerked.

I turned red and tried to hit her.

'Well, just know that you don't do that while I'm here okay?'

'Yeah, like you don't ever masturbate.'

The thought of that actually made me a bit horny and my penis grew a little.

'Well, just as were being honest. Yes, sometimes. But not as much as you!'

I couldn't believe it, my sister masturbating. Sometimes even at the same times as me. My dick went fully erect is I thought of that. What was wrong with me, it's my sister!

'Can I ask you another question?' She asked.

'Sure.'

'Have you ever had sex?'

'No, you?' I asked.

'No, just myself.' She joked.

We laughed.

'Okay, this is getting awkward.' Said Ruby. 'Let's get some sleep.

'Good night!'

'Good night.'

The next morning I was awake a little earlier then Ruby, I got up and got a huge boner. 'Morning wood.' I thought. Must have had a good dream I guess.

I tried to walk past Ruby toward my wardrobe to get some clothes. But she had fallen out her makeshift bed. 'Stupid girl.' I thought. 'Even when you are asleep you're in my way.'

I tried to push her into her bed again, but when I did that her shirt went up and I could see a part of her bra. I got excited and pulled the shirt up a little more. Her breast were fantastic and her bra could barely keep them in.

I hadn't jerked off in 2 days so I was quite horny and started to feel my dick. It felt so good but also wrong. I touched her body and it felt so soft. I wanted more but was afraid she would wake up and see me touching my dick. Not to mention wat I did to her.

I put her shirt back to where it was and got dressed. By the time I was at level 3 on my game she woke up.

'Oh, my back hurts so much. Must have slept wrong.'

Still being turned on I blurted out: 'Well, I could give you a massage?'

I regretted saying it at first, but she accepted it.

She lay on her stomach and pulled her shirt a little bit up towards the strip of her bra. My hands touched her back and began to move upwards and downwards. She moaned a little, which made me reach for my dick in excitement. 'Keep it cool.' I thought in myself. 'It's just a massage.'

'I think the pain is in my lower back can you go a little bit lower?' She said and pulled her pants down a little, showing the strip of her pink underwear. My dick was now rock hard and I tried my best not to touch her with it. What was wrong with me, being so turned on by her body?

With my thumbs I massaged her ass and she seemed to like it, because she pulled her pants down even further and I could see her ass. The only thing covering it was a small pink thong. Her ass cheeks were resting in my hands as I massaged them both. Was this still considered a normal massage? And I thought she had problems with her back, not her ass.

'Don't you think this is kinda weird?' I asked, because I couldn't take the excitement anymore. I was about to burst.

'Why? We are just brother and sister right? I mean we have seen each other naked!'

'We were only little then, now were all grown up.'

Ruby pulled her pants back up and her shirt down.

'Yeah, your right. It was weird, sorry. I just see you as my big brother that's all.'

'Well a little brother does not massage your ass.' I thought.

Ruby had made me completely horny by that massage. I wanted to put my cock inside that pussy. I could see the shape of it through her little thong. Was she trying to make me horny or did she really just think of my as the big brother. I had to find out.

I thought about the massage the whole day, but Ruby didn't seem to mind. She read my old magazines again. The day grew over very slowly. I wished the door would simply open so I wouldn't have the urge to fuck my sister all day. While she didn't knew I wanted that.

She even peed while I was watching and didn't mind anymore. It was a living hell to watch her and do nothing. If I could just masturbate once, the tension would be gone. But wouldn't that be weird? Maybe if I do it when she's sleeping.

At night when she slept, I pulled down my underwear and out came a hard cock. Finally, I thought. My mind was completely with me and my dick. First I touched it lightly, then harder. But not too hard to wake Ruby.

'Horny?' Sounded from across the room.

I froze, she heard me masturbating.

'I'm sorry, it's been a few days.' I replied. My face turned red.

Her reaction was not what I expected. 'I was lying earlier about how much I masturbate. Actually I do it every night, like you.'

'This might seem weird, but is it okay if I do it too?' She asked.

We both masturbated at the same time. At first it was weird. But it looked like she was really turned on by how I stroke my cock under the blankets.

'Can I see it?' She asked.

I pulled my blanked down and she gasped. 'I'm sorry, this is getting weird. I'm just really horny and this is wrong. You're . . . You're my brother.'

'Just this night. Then we never speak of it again. And just touching isn't incest.' I begged.

She agreed and pulled her blanked away from her as well. Her hand was in her pants. 'I got a bit horny from your massage today, I thought if I put my mind away from it, it would go. But it didn't.'

She pulled her pants down and rubbed her pussy over her tong. It was so great to watch. And I nearly came.

'Wait . . .' she said. 'I never made a guy come. Can I make you cum?'

I was so horny that I didn't thought about what was right. She sat beside my bed and took of her shirt. When her hands touched my penis it felt both wrong and right at the same time, which made it that much better. Her hands started moving really fast and I came. It was one of the biggest loads I have ever come. Her face was hit by a lot of it. The rest had fallen on my bed.

After that she took of her thong and spread her legs. I watched her finger herself while she moaned. At one point she even squirted a little bit. When she was finished she laid besides me in my bed, and together we fell asleep.


End file.
